


burn to life, and love, maiden

by survivalinstinctvalkyria



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, I will never stop naming my fics after idolmaster songs, M/M, Never Have I Ever, So Cissi made a keichi post..., The result was predictable, have some short keichis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 13:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16557059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/pseuds/survivalinstinctvalkyria
Summary: Wavering, wavering;The slope to your lips.Will you go? Will you return? Some things are better left unsaid.On the path of love, one cannot return.//Keito discovers 'liquid courage' on Eichi's lips.





	burn to life, and love, maiden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acciss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciss/gifts).



> I'm the kind of person who will take a break from writing keichi to write more keichi.
> 
> That's exactly what this was. I saw Cissi's tweet and was inspired
> 
> I wrote this in like ten minutes so it's not refined but they're drunk so I don't think that's the point??

“Oh, it's my turn,” Eichi starts, eyes carrying a glint that scares Keito too much for him to admit. “Well then, never have I ever fallen in love with my childhood friend.”

The two of them make eye contact, and the entire world seems to funnel into the look that they share. Glancing between his cup and Eichi, he wonders how he got to this point.

Ah, right: Eichi, beer—the rest was history.

Despite himself, he brings the cup closer to his lips. Maybe this is the liquid courage he always hears about—that kind of courage that unlocks those doors that keeps you from reaching for your foolish desires.

Right now, he wants to taste Eichi, he wants Eichi to taste  _ him,  _ even if that taste is coupled with the taste of beer, even if Eichi's face contorts in disgust.

Downing nearly half of his beer in a single swallow, he catches Eichi's face shift, half-amused and half-surprised. It morphs further towards surprised as Keito puts his cup off to the side and leans against Eichi.

When their lips meet, it's like a flame ignites between them. Keito closes his teeth on Eichi's lips too abruptly for Eichi to be able to hold back the small yelp that tears from his throat, and damn, maybe Keito should get absolutely wasted more often.

To his surprise, Eichi doesn't push Keito away, face absolutely red when they part but not scared or angry—just a shocked surprise that melts into pleasure as he grins.

“Either you're so far gone that you have no idea what you're talking about,” Keito starts, words slurring together even though it resounds crystal clear in his head. “Or you were lying when you said you've never fallen for your childhood friend.”

The curve of Eichi's lips deepens, as he leans into whisper in Keito's ear.

“Hm, and I do have an affinity for lying, now don't I?”

Keito sighs, nose clogged with the scent of alcohol and, more importantly,  _ Eichi _ —a scent so sweet it almost makes him feel sick, but not enough for him to ignore how alluring it is, the way it draws him closer to Eichi.

He presses his lips to the first bit of skin that they find, just above Eichi's jaw.

“That you do.”


End file.
